


Imprinted

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Imprinting, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Slavery, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels are common day pets, they look like humans with stunning wings but cannot speak. They're kept away from humans until they've been purchased since the first human who touches them will trigger imprinting. </p><p>During a fire in an angel sanctuary, young Castiel imprints on the firefighter Dean. Most people think Dean is waiting for his angel to come of official age before he does anything sexual. About that…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprinted

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda underage but not really? Castiel is an angel which is a different species than humans in this. He's young for his kind but also sexually mature, however angels are smaller than humans. I dunno, just be careful.

“We’re not going to get them all out!” Rufus hollered over the roar of the fire and Dean grimaced but knew he was right. The buildings main load bearing beams were burning away, when they gave out the whole place would come down. That or the north side of the roof that was also burning away would weaken enough to cave. Either way the place was going to come down despite their efforts and whoever was still inside was going to be killed. The angel’s were panicking, they'd taken flight and cluster up among the ceiling rafters where the firefighters couldn't get them.

The Seraphim center was going to come down and more than half the angels would still be inside it.

Dean glared up at them, clustered at the roof and terrified out of their wits, not seeing they were dooming themselves.

There were narrow walkways through the roof for people to physically collect the angels but with them flying away from the strangers and panicked by the flames it would take too long and be too dangerous for the firefighters to risk.

“Help me!” Dean hollered at back at Rufus and motioned for another team attempting to catch the angels to come over. With his ax, Dean took to the wall viciously, it wasn't a load-bearing one so it wasn't a danger. They were up along the rafter walkways and near the roof in clear sight of the angels. The rest of the team caught on right away and together they tore into the wall, opening it up to the night skies. Halfway through they had to stop using their axes because the angels figured it out and were flapping by, squeezing through the escape desperately. Dean pulled at chunks of the drywall and siding, yanking it away so there was more room while angels rushed by him.

When the roof shifted, buckling a little under the weight with it's supports burning away the team was forced to get out, but now the angels had a getaway as well and they were clustering to it, rushing out with a speed that gave Dean hope the majority of them would make it out. The fire was blazing high despite the outside team’s attempts to get it under control and Dean could see it was a lost cause; the building was going crumble before they could get the fire out.

They got down to the floor level and made their way to the door, the group hurrying along as the ceiling creaked ominously. Dean took up the back and he paused when he caught sight of a lone angel pinned to the floor by debris and struggling desperately, screaming out for help.

Dean’s gaze met its terrified blue eyes and he swore turning and running to help, knowing he couldn’t just walk away after seeing such a hopeful look directed his way.

It was a smaller angel with dark inky black wings, its left one was trapped under fallen wreckage, part of some drywall and framing. Dean could see it was twisted at an angle suggesting it was painfully broken.

“Calm down!” He shouted over the noise and he made soothing gestures as the creature reached out for him, making desperate cries. Once Dean was within range the angel was clinging to him, grabbing tightly and pulling, his one free wing thrashing and slamming into Dean. It was impossible to help him with the angel tangled around him so Dean peeled his arms away and the little thing cried harder, terrified to be abandoned.

“I’m not leaving you!” Dean yelled over the fire, cupping the angel’s face to try and get it out of its panic. He was wearing his full uniform with gloves and all so he didn’t worry about accidental imprinting. The angle had huge blue eyes with no pupils, nothing but blue in its gaze. Until the angel impressed it would remain that way.

“I’m not going to leave but I need to move this!” Dean pointed to the side of a fallen wall pinning the wing. Thankfully the angel seemed to understand as his fingers finally let Dean’s coat go. Those blue eyes watched his every move as he examined the wall, it was a fair size and had a lot of debris piled on it already. Dean pulled away as much as he could and tried to give it a lift. As soon as he had it up a bit the angel was trying to yank his wing free. But it wasn’t coming so Dean set it down. He winced as the angle sobbed out, it's wing crushed with the full weight again. Getting his axe off the back of his belt he started chopping it, hating each little sob that was wrung from the angel each time his axe hit the drywall and the vibrations ran through his pinned wing painfully. Dean's carbon dioxide warning alarm was sounding, but Dean knew they had enough time, after a few more swings the wall gave way into smaller pieces and when he rushed and lifted it again the angel was freed.

Dean grabbed at it before it took to the air and he pulled the angel to his body. The smaller creature shuddered but maybe because of the injured wing it couldn’t fly so it didn’t fight him. They rushed their way to the main doors, a few member's of Dean's team at the entrance looking for him. Dean knew he was far over the time limit and risking dangerous levels of smoke inhalation meaning the chief was going to be barking at him. But the angel clung to him now, arms winded around his neck and face pressed in close as it gave little whimpers and Dean knew he didn't regret saving it.

They cleared the building's danger zone and Dean went right for the ambulances, looking over his shoulder and seeing half the building almost to the point of giving way while the firefighters on the hoses tried to contain the fire still.

“Winchester!” The chief was hollering and looked good and pissed at Dean who could only give a shrug and weak grin as he set the angel down on an emergency trolley for someone to take a look at.

“Sorry Bobby but I couldn’t just leave him there,” Dean explained as he gave ruffled the angel’s hair. Out in the open it was clear it was a young male now.

Before his chief could give him hell up and down someone else rushed up to them and tried to. It was corporate looking business guy, face pinched in displeasure as his gaze locked on Dean and the 'team leader' written on his coat.

“Why did your men do that!” He snapped and pointed to the sky where the angels were still clamoring out from the escape they made. Some of them littered along the buildings nearby but Dean could make out flecks of white in the night sky, angels long on their way from the site.

“There was no way to get them all out in time, it was that or let them burn.” Dean shot back with a rough tone, giving the man a dark look. “You’ll lose a few who don’t wanna be caged, but we saved you way more than if we just grabbed them one by one,” he explained. The angel on the trolley was pressing close to him, pulling Dean's arm close to hug it tightly. It was common when Dean yanked someone out of a burning building so he didn’t think much about it and let him cling.

“I demand to know who was responsible for that call! That wasn't the protocol required for this situation. Better they burn and we're able to claim them as ruined goods. Insurance won't cover them escaping like this.” The guy was snarling and Dean stopped himself from reacting, swallowing and taking a second to collect his cool before he turned away, letting his chief take over. Bobby had a far lesser rate for punching assholes in the face than Dean did. Angels were pets, not considered as important as human lives, but they were still living beings, they felt pain and the idea of leaving them to burn to death rather than lose money was disgusting.

“You feeling better now?” Dean asked the angel boy and he got a happy nod, the angel still holding Dean’s hand firmly. An EM was giving him a once over, prodding his wing carefully and Dean winced when the angel gave a pained cry and tucked his wing close to his body, turning wide watery eyes on the guy.

“Sorry, but I need to look at it,” the man said with a sympathetic voice but the angel wasn’t buying it at all, he tucked both his wings in tight and seemed well aware that unless he opened them no one was going to be prodding at his hurts.

“Stubborn,” Dean teased and the little angel gave a nod forcing a surprised laugh from Dean.

"Come on then, we need to look at it, I bet it hurts?" He coaxed and the angel pouted but gave a reluctant nod. "Well this guy can make the hurt go away a lot faster than normal, it might hurt more for a second but it'll be worth it."

The angel peered up at Dean, his fingers squeezing Dean's hand for a second before he slowly let his bad wing open.

"Good job," Dean praised watching as the EM quickly gave the angel a shot to take the pain away. Once that was done the wing was carefully checked over for any significant damage. With all the burn victims, the local seraphim hospital was going to be flooded so minor injuries that could be treated easily were being done on the spot. Dean had thought the wing bone would be busted for certain, but it was only badly bruised with a slight sprain. Angels had pretty speedy healing so by the time the drugs wore off the angel's wing would be mostly self-healed already.

“And who will be paying for him!” The business guy arguing with Bobby suddenly shouted grabbing Dean's attention and then making him glare as he pointed at the angel with Dean accusingly.

“Calm the hell down man,” Dean growled, not liking the way the raised voice was scaring the little angel right after his home went up in flames. “He’s got a messed up wing joint but otherwise he’s fine.”

“It’s clear he’s imprinted, he’s ruined product!”

Dean frowned but looked back at the angel with an appeasing eye. He couldn’t argue when he saw the black pupil starting to show in the boy’s eyes. Angels normally didn’t have pupils until they impressed on a human.

Shit.

“I didn’t touch him intentionally,” Dean said with a huff, trying to think of a moment when their skin could have touched. “It must have been when I was carrying him or when he smacked me in the face with his wing while he was panicking.”

“I don’t care when, all I care about is who’s gonna pay for him!”

“Hold on, angles cost big bucks, I don’t have that kind of money," Dean replied, his voice getting tigher and more pissed as the man just kept on with his snide tone and overbearing attitude towards the whole fire.

“Of course you don’t," the man said condescendingly. "So who will pay then?” The guy snarled and Bobby thankfully stepped in front of Dean before it could escalate and end with Dean punching the douche-bag.

An expensive car pulled up on the other side of the police tape and Dean took note as another guy in an expensive suit got out, other business looking people rushing to talk to him as he looked up at the burning building with a frown. Great, more people upset with their ruined ‘product’. Dean watched them with a narrowed gaze and tried to ignore the conversation going on between Bobby and the slimy business guy beside him.

The angel boy reached out and touched Dean’s arm, pulling his attention to him before he gave a concerned chirping sound and Dean ruffled his hair lightly in return. The sound was adorably cute.

“Looks like we might be getting to know one another,” he said with a light grin, knowing full well that once angels imprinted it was unbreakable. Dean had no intention of paying for him, but he also knew the company wouldn’t take him back. It would be seen as abuse to remove him from Dean and condemn the angel to a slow death. Sam had always been pretty hung up on angels so Dean knew a few token facts about them. They didn’t eat physical food but rather lived off affection granted to them by their imprinted human. Without Dean in his life every day the blue-eyed boy would waste away slowly and painfully.

Dean frowned then, realizing suddenly he had more than just his own life hanging on his actions.

“That’s not a happy look,” Caleb said in greeting as he wandered over to Dean, most of equipment peeled off already. Dean caught the bottle of water tossed at him by the older man and took a grateful drink.

“I just realized I might have to actually try to be careful,” Dean sighed as he looked at the angel sitting before him, holding his hand and looking pleased as could be.

“You impressed too huh? Gordon and Rufus both got themselves an angel clinging,” the other firefighter said, motioning with his thumb over to where Dean could see both the senior firefighters with an angel each.

“At least theirs look of proper age,” Dean muttered and eyed his own, who looked like a tiny teenaged boy more than a mature angel.

“True that, I wonder if you have to bang him anyway?” Caleb mused and Dean spared him a nasty look. Before he could snipe back though Bobby, the business guy and the other one he saw get out of the car approached him.

“Dean Winchester was among the group working on the inside,” Bobby introduced him, his tone full of warning for Dean not to be an ass. “This is Joshua Adams, the owner of the Seraphim Corporation.”

That got a raised brow from Dean, the guy who owned all the seraphim industries had to be a multi-billionaire or something.

“I wanted to thank you, for acting wisely and sparing so many of the angel’s lives,” the older man said in a kind tone, nothing like what Dean expected as he accepted the handshake and gave a little nod. Dean was never that good at taking praise in the aftermath.

“I see your actions were not without result?” There was no censure in his tone as he peered down at the blue-eyed angel hiding behind Dean.

“Uh yeah, a few of us accidentally impressed, your man,” Dean gestured to the unhappy guy who’d been yelling at him before. “He was just giving us hell and going on about how much they’d cost, how we lowlifes would never be able to afford them.”

The guy in mentioned looked ready to explode on the spot and Dean tried to keep his face from bursting out into a grin as the guy obviously fought to keep his trap shut.

“Zachariah works in the financial department, it’s his job to worry about such things,” Joshua noted. “But don’t worry about it, there will be no charge for you or any other firefighters who impressed, it was clearly an accident and for those lives saved a few lost to imprinting will be nothing.”

The look on Zachariah’s face was all the thanks Dean needed really, but he accepted another handshake with a grin and nod.

 

“I still can’t get over it, just like that?” Sam asked without even trying to pretend he was paying Dean any attention. The angel, Castiel - the seraphim company gave Dean his ownership and info papers– was sitting on Dean’s couch and watching Sam watch him.

“Stare any harder and you're gonna freak him out again,” Dean muttered and watched his brother wince and look away finally. Sam’s enthusiasm to meet an actual angel had startled Castiel and it taken a while to coax him from the closet.

“You shouldn’t let him hide in there you know,” Sam grumbled, eyeing the front door closet in Dean’s apartment. It was a perfect vantage point to view the kitchen and living room and the door on it had wood slates for the angel to peer out of. The first time Dean had come home from work and found Castiel curled up in there, he had shrugged and packed the extra blankets and sheets in there for him to be comfy. Castiel had turned into a little bed reminiscent of a nest and Dean would never admit it to anyone but he looked adorable curled up in there. Dean might even have a few photos on his cell of it.

“Whatever he likes it and it’s not like I have a spare bedroom to give him,” Dean replied and watched his brother’s bitch face.

“You can’t keep an angel in your closet Dean.”

“Calm down Sammy, it’s like his hangout, he likes it and I’m not gonna ruin it for him. He only goes in there when I’m at work or he’s scared, it’s his safe place or something.”

“Does he sleep there at night?”

“I wish, nothing like waking up with a mouthful of feathers every morning, little bitch kicks too,” Dean groused but gave Castiel a quick wink so he wouldn’t take it to heart. The angle chirped in reply and turned his attention back to Sam as the younger man became fascinated with the range of sounds Castiel could make.

 

Once Sam left for the night Castiel gave up the pretense of space and crawled from his spot on the couch into Dean’s lap with a happy coo. Dean was glad the angel didn’t question his need for some distance in other people’s presence. The team and Sam would never shut up if they knew Dean cuddled. Castiel gave a happy sigh as he tucked under Dean’s chin and they turned their attention to the show about lions or something. The angel loved nature programming and Dean didn’t care much either way so it was usually on the tv. It was almost a week since he’d come home with Dean and they were settling in pretty decently Dean thought.

“How excited do you think Sammy will be when he finds out they’re gonna send him his own angel?” Dean asked and Castiel made a little murr sound. Joshua Adams had made a large donation to the fire hall and when he offered inexpensive angels to anyone on the team or their family Dean had jumped on the chance. Apparently angels were social with their own and having a few in the family would make all the difference to a healthy angel. Dean didn’t care much about the details only that he was getting an angel at a price he could manage.

Plus Sam himself would never be able to afford one on his own for a long while and Dean had been saving up for years to hopefully get him one, but hell, houses cost less than angels. Dean wished he could see his brother’s face when he got delivered an angel, all confused and thinking it was a mistake at first until it hit him that it wasn’t, that it was his.

“After he gets his own you think he’ll stop coming over here every night to stare at you?” He mused and Castiel chirped, his wings fluttering a little. From what Dean got about angels, Sam would just be dragging his own over to socialize with Castiel, it was supposedly good for them or something.

Castiel shuffled his wings again with a little more force and Dean smirked, obeying the silent command and combing his fingers through the silky feathers. Castiel went boneless against him as Dean pet him lazily and watched the lioness’ fuck up a zebra.

When they got up to hit the hay Dean noticed the way Castiel’s feathers were poking out all over.

“You need to be groomed again already?” He asked smoothing his hand over a wing and watching a few feathers pop back up. The second night he’d had him Dean had groomed Castiel’s wings for him, it was pretty much the only the maintenance that needed to be done to care for an angel.

Castiel chirped happily and his wings puffed up making Dean laugh as he followed the boy into his bedroom. He had a nice big bed and Castiel climbed up on it before he perched on his knees and looked over at Dean imploringly. Pulling off his t-shirt Dean went over and undid the laces of Castiel’s shirt for him. There was a tie around his neck and a second along his lower back, the shirt back left open for his wings. Dean had ordered a few more simple shirts for the angel already, things he could get into and out of on his own in case Dean wasn’t around to help him. Though with time Dean hoped Castiel could come to the fire hall with him. Both Gordon and Rufus had angels of age and they were trained enough to be out in public without mishap. Castiel was underage and still too meek the handle the hall, there were just too many people coming and going for him to be anything but anxious. With time and training he would learn though, Sam was positive of it but right now Castiel was better off at home with Sam checking in on him when he could. Angels didn’t require full-time care from their human, but it was best, for now though Castiel was managing eight hours away from Dean, but he had avoided taking on any extra shifts not wanting to push it.

Dean eased the material from the young angel and eyed the skin exposed silently. Castiel’s body was young maybe near an early teenager but still tiny and wiry, just a little thing. Sam and the team all assumed Dean was holding off on anything sexual with Castiel for now, showering him with platonic affection until he was a few years older. The seraphim people had told him to try it, angels need all sorts of affection but sometimes people could get away with avoiding one form or another. Dean had managed a day before he crossed the line.

It wasn’t like he thought kids were hot or anything, that was just sick. But Castiel wasn’t a kid, his eyes were mature and the first time Dean had groomed him, rubbed oil all over his wings and gotten it everywhere the angel had been a mess. Cooing and making all sorts of hitched sounds, squirming and looking up at Dean like his bed partners did when he pulled his best tricks. Because of that Dean had gotten wood and Castiel had gotten curious. Dean had a lot of awesome qualities, but self-restraint wasn’t one of them. Castiel had felt amazing on his dick, all sweet heat, and breathy whimpering, his wings trembling as Dean fucked him raw. Castiel was so tiny, so easy to manhandle and it had given Dean a high, knowing he could do whatever the hell he wanted and Castiel would take it, more so he’d happily let him. There were no limits or awkward conversations to be had, just this beautiful angel willing to give anything he wanted. It was more likely it was bestaility before it was pedo shit. 

So Dean had been plowing the angel every night and pretending like he wasn’t in the face of friends and family. It wouldn’t have to be for long, Castiel was only a few months short of his maturity age and once he passed that it would be expected of Dean to be sexual with his angel.

So what if Dean started a little early.

Tracing the smooth skin of his angel’s back Dean slipped his hands forward to undo Castiel’s pants and help him out of them. The angel shimmied out of them and his underwear easily and settled on Dean’s bed, completely bare and too innocent to know that he should be shy about it. It was messed up on some level, that those bony shoulders did it for him, the little knobs of the angel’s spine, too thin limbs and then that sweet plump ass, damn the angel had a fine ass. Dean reached out and groomed him for a little while, just combed through his feathers and plucked the broken quills and hanging feathers. Once that was done his fingers spanned inward to the middle of the angel’s back. On the inside curve of his wing, there was a little lump on both wings. The first time Dean did this it had felt gross and it still did on some level but Dean could see it wasn’t as bad, with time he’d probably find it a turn on. A few rhythmic rubs along each bump had them oozing a clear odorless liquid. The longer he rubbed the more it produced and Dean admittedly got a little distracted. Castiel was clutching at the blanket know, his feathers all puffed while he gave these tiny hitched sounds that went straight to Dean’s dick. Apparently the oil gland things were an erogenous spot for angels. Since grooming was strictly personal and between and angel and their human it made sense why most angels were sexual with their human. Lots of people figured that because Castiel was still so young he wouldn’t respond sexually to the stimulation. Of course, the angel had immediately gotten hard and came during their first grooming, more than once. At the end of it those blue eyes had looked fucked out and so sated, Castiel’s thighs spread wide and the oil smeared on his skin from where Dean might have fingered him just a tiny bit, it had been impossible for Dean to resist. Each night after had been the same, Castiel came to expect it, he’d already figured out Dean liked watching him use his own oil to slick himself open, all puffy winged and wide-eyed at the pleasure of it. Which was another huge thing for Dean, the whole ‘I never knew it could feel this good’ reaction Castiel kept having. Every time he introduced the angel to something new, handjobs, blowjobs, vibrators, the angel was constantly stunned by how good it felt.

Dean slicked his hands up and started combing his fingers through the fluffed up wings, smoothing them down with care as Castiel panted a little like Dean was slowly fingering him open or something.

Which reminded Dean, he gathered a generous smear of oil and coated Castiel’s pert ass before abandoning it. Castiel followed the silent order and parted his thighs better, bracing himself on one hand before he reached between his thighs and started to work himself open. Dean paid half attention to the wings he was putting into order and half to the sight of Castiel’s middle finger pressing into his ass. Dean coaxed more from Castiel’s glands with teasing flicks and the angel was moaning, hips rolling mindlessly. Dean put one handful into the wing and the other he rubbed on Castiel’s hand, their finger mingling as he slicked the digits up good them moved his hand back to grooming so he could watch the angel ease a second finger in. Dean could tell by the trembled of the wings when Castiel started hitting his prostate.

“That’s it,” Dean muttered, watching a third finger jam in impatiently as Castiel made a little pained sound but kept going. Dean had no clue why that was so hot, but it was. He reached down and took control of Castiel’s hand, making him move with more care as he eased his ass open for Dean to shove his dick in there.

Ignoring his erection, Dean went back to business focusing on finishing Castiel’s wings and not half-assing it. After the sex he usually went over them again just to be sure but it didn’t hurt to try and do it right the first time, plus it gave Castiel a little more time to stretch himself open. He checked where Castiel had hurt his wing but the damage has long healed, angels had amazing recovery time apparently. Once the last feathers were done he got off the bed and undid his jeans, wincing a little as his dick was freed from its prison gratefully. Castiel was moving on the bed, positioning himself doggy style right at the edge with his feet hanging off. They could do missionary too but so far Dean’s bedroom was too small for Castiel’s wingspan for much more. He was already thinking about getting a bigger place already, wanting a room where he could maneuver the angel into any position he wanted. And another closet for Castiel just to piss Sam off.

“Good boy Cas,” he praised the boy, rubbing his lower back as the angel chirped pleased and smiled over his shoulder. Dean was trying to remember to keep praising the kid, reinforcing the behaviors he wanted. Castiel with his ass up on Dean’s bed? Definitely worth reinforcing. Dean reached under the angel’s wing to massage the oil glands again. He leaned over Castiel and pressed soft kisses to his neck as the boy whimpered and his hips rolled, Dean’s erection sliding along the cleft of his ass. Pulling back a little he used the oil to slick his cock up before lining up to push in.

Dean had to sit back for that, had to watch Castiel’s wing tremble so hard and puff up, his skinny hips nudging back eagerly and so damn slim compared to Dean’s own. If he let him, Castiel would slam himself back all in one hard go, but the last thing he wanted was to hurt the angel, to see him limping later. So Dean gripped his hips tightly and forced Castiel to take it slowly, easing the head of his cock into the wet perfect heat and feeling the angel take him in deep. Castiel was already moaning like a freaking whore, making needy sounds that didn’t sound faked, just genuinely hungry for it. Still Dean tried to take his time as he found a rhythm and started moving carefully.

The strokes mean well but Dean’s got nothing for follow through and in no time he was fucking into Castiel good and hard. Each smack of the boy’s ass sounded perfect to him as Dean pounded his angel.

Castiel was going crazy, fingers clawing at the bed, wings spread out and nearly touching either wall as they flapped and jump all over, the boy whimpering and looking over his shoulder at Dean like he created the world or something. Damn, it was messed up how much the angel loved getting plowed. But Dean’s one to spoil so he kept it up, sweat already dripping as he changed rhythm and tilted Castiel’s hips a little before resuming. He’s hitting all the right places now because Castiel’s eyes are blown out, rings of white showing as he pressed himself back to Dean, wanting more contact and he tried to give it. Leaning over he let his chest rub along the angel’s back and like a cat Castiel was pushing into it with happy rumbles, whimpering as Dean ran his hands over Castiel’s side and chest, pulling on his cock a few times and feeling the sloppy drip, knowing the angel’s already shot a load.

It’s all about getting fucked too, the angel liked it when Dean jerked him off or blew him but during sex he couldn’t care less about his own dick. Dean tried to show him a few times but Castiel kept losing focus in favor of bounce on Dean’s cock. As long as the angle was howling for it and spurting come all over the bed Dean figured it’s not a huge issue.

He wedged a hand under the angel’s wing and rubbed along his oil gland just to hear a broken whimper as Castiel grinded back on him desperately. Leaning back Dean took hold of the tops of the angel’s wings right where feather met flesh. The tips of his fingers curled around just perfectly to reach the glands and the brushing contact was enough to drive Castiel insane. Dean rode him through it hard, watching the angel sob and fuck himself back hungrily, shoving with reckless abandon and giving Dean a high knowing Castiel was his to teach, to train however the hell he wanted and fuck he wanted the boy always this open, this ravenous when Dean’s pounding him.

Castiel’s wings puff up, fluttering as Dean dug into the glands and gave him a few slamming thrusts to watch him go over again. When the boy was a mess of quivering feathers Dean slowed down and withdrew from his sweet body. He ran the edge of his thumb along the rim, seeing how stretched the hole was gave him a nasty thrill. He was tempted to lean down and lick at the angel until he was whimpering again.

But Dean resisted, instead kicking off his jeans and then picking up the light weight of the angel. Castiel was strangely light, angels had hollow bones and it made them almost weightless which was still weird to Dean, it made Castiel seem dangerously breakable. He plucked the angel up and moved to settle with his back against the bed’s headboard. He arranged Castiel on his lap and the angel sluggishly moved to help, straddling Dean’s hips as he reached down and his tiny fingers curled around Dean’s cock. Posing himself over the man Castiel rested on hand on Dean’s shoulder and slowly pressed Dean back into himself, one smooth motion until he was seated in Dean’s lap.

“Like that?” He teased the angel and Castiel gave a little fluttery sound, almost musical as he ducked his head and looked all meek. Dean was such a pervert that seeing that soft look made his dick twitch. He cupped Castiel’s face and leaned to press a kiss to his mouth, coaxing the angel to make happy sounds and lean into the touch.

Dean rocked them lazily and Castiel slowly pick up the pace, lifting himself and dropping just a little as he pressed his palms to Dean’s chest. Castiel’s thighs and calves pressed to Dean’s thighs, the angel pushing every inch of skin up to Dean as he made a pleased murr and snuggled to the man, tucking his head under Dean’s chin while still moving, still coaxing pleasure.

Dean wasn’t sure exactly how it worked, if Castiel was literally feeding off him somehow through skin contact or something but he knew that these were the moments Castiel lived for. Dean wasn’t normally one for intimate sex but Castiel was so clearly happy for any fleeting seconds Dean gave it to him and hell the angel needed it to live so Dean could manage some touchy feely sex.

After a long while of the lazy riding, Castiel pulled back a little and Dean felt him lift a little higher and fall back with a touch more force. The angel was coming around for another round and Dean had every intention of riding this one out with him.

The angel did all the work now, his wings flaring out and high as he started bouncing on Dean’s lap fucking himself on the cock stuffed inside his little hole. It was obscene how small the angle looked in his lap, too young to have such a hungry look on his face. Dean took hold of the angel’s cock and Castiel whimpered his thrusting turning into a seesaw motion where he thrust into Dean’s palm and then back onto his cock with soft whimpers. With his free hand on the angel’s hip, Dean led the rhythm, build Castiel up until he was pounding himself roughly, gasping and looking at Dean so wide-eyed while he took it so good. When Dean abandoned the angel’s erection to slid a hand up under his wing and rub at the oil gland again Castiel turned into a mess of hitched breaths as he wiggled his hips desperately, the wings puffing as he fumbled to shove himself down on Dean’s dick for all he was worth.

Dean felt his cock throbbing under the on slaughter and he grabbed at Castiel’s waist with both hands and rammed into the small body as roughly as he could, care be damned as he unloaded in the whimpering angel, pumping his come deep as Castiel gave out a satisfied sigh. Warm wet streaks hit Dean’s stomach, but he didn’t care, still caught in the aftermath of his climax as Castiel flopped against him panting. He’s fairly sure the angel would pass out right there in a mess of his own come on top of Dean. It’s tempting to just lie down and pass out, but Dean tipped Castiel’s face up so he could lean down and make out lazily with him. The angel made his happy sound into Dean’s mouth while they kissed without urgency.

Sappy stuff still made Dean uncomfortable but he was learning to get over it for Castiel. The angel needed sappy to be healthy, it was like food for him and Dean wasn't going to withhold from him. Plus it’s different with the angel, the fact that it was necessary made it somehow okay for Dean to be a giant girl and pet Castiel’s damp hair while the slowly kissed.

Eventually Dean will drag them to the shower to clean off. Castiel’s wings have to be outside the spray so they don’t get waterlogged and the floor gets soaked with the shower curtain not closed properly. But Dean doesn’t give a damn so they’ll make due and dry off before climbing into bed, both naked so Castiel can get maximum contact in their sleep, the angel clamping onto his side with a content little sigh and usually draping a wing over Dean for the night.

It was different having this life in his hands; it reminded him a little of when Sam was young and needed constant care. Dean felt that same weight but again it wasn't a bad thing to him, it felt like responsibility and fondness, always fondness. Maybe Dean would eventually examine such a key difference more carefully but for now he just snuggled at Castiel’s brow and felt his angel shiver happily in return.


End file.
